


Jump Gate Chronicles I :Duo's Gambit

by syxmaxwell



Series: jumpgate tales [1]
Category: Gambit (Comic), Generation X (Comic), Gundam Wing, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anime violence, Comic Book Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: More Old Stuff.  First posted back in 1998.I was working out a lot of my anger regarding how some of my favorite characters were being treated by the writers





	Jump Gate Chronicles I :Duo's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is abrupt, but I'm currently working on a sequel tentatively titled Generation GW. Since Jubilee got such great support to join the boys, I'm hammering out a plot that will work. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me with these crossovers. Especially my Hanger Team Atropa Belladonna, Rei-Shin, and Ka'tan, and the other great authors: Puu, Zaz, Syl, SnM Kitty (puuuuuuuuuuur), and anyone I forgot while typing this 1/2 asleep! J

Title: Duo's Gambit  
Remy: Bon Jour Petite, you writing bout Gambit now?  
Syx: Well I got a bad case of writer's block, and this is floating in that back of my head, so yeah. :)  
Remy: Dis a Baaaaaaaad ting Chere  
Syx: Shut up or I'll slash you with Joe-Neat-o The Amazing Amnesia Lad.  
Remy: AAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
Syx: Now shut up and spit out the disclaimer  
Remy: Syx don' own de X-men (wish she did then maybe Gambit get de girl eh?) An' She don' own Gundam Wing either. She's just havin fun at my expense. - Indicates telepathic conversation Enjoy de alter-verse/what if story Can I go now?  
Syx: Yeah, scoot sexy.  
Remy: Eep!

Jump Gate Chronicles I :Duo's Gambit  
© Syx all rights reserved 12/98

'Deep shit... we're in deep shit...' Duo thought. The mission was a trap. Now he and the other pilots were locked up with little chance for escape. He didn't want it to end here! He hadn't even told Heero that He loved him...

'What Do I do?!?' He screamed in his mind

-Hush child, I'm here.-

Heero watched, face impassive, as Duo froze in place.

'Now what's that Baka up too?'

'I have finally lost my mind, Now I'm hearing voices!'

-You ain't crazy pup. Now keep those soldiers busy so I can get into position. When I give de signal, pick a fight wit one. Got it?-

-Got it.-

Quatre watched nervously as Duo opened his eyes and smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile, but one that promised chaos and mayhem.

'He's waiting for something.' He realized, 'But what?'

-Pup.-

-What?-

-Do it.-

-Eheheheheheee... By the way, who are you?-

-Someone you can trust.-

A familiar demented grin lit the braided youth's face as he swaggered up to the barred cell front. "Oi, you sure are one ugly bastard, did the doctor hit you with the Ugly stick or the whole damn tree?"

The guard glared but said nothing. Unfortunately for him, Duo was just getting warmed up. "You're one of the Lee brothers right? Which one, Ugh Lee, Home Lee, or Like Lee to stay that way?"

The guard's glare turned icy. This, however, did not impress the young motor mouth. Duo stood hip-shot and cocked his head to one side. "Got pictures of your Mom naked? No? Want some?"

That did it. The man reached through the bars as the last word hung in the air. With one punch the soldier flattened Duo, sending him sprawling to the floor. He entered the cell and picked the young pilot up again, intent on beating him  
senseless when something odd happened. A playing card sliced though the air, slashing a deep furrow in the man's arm. With a choked cry of pain, he dropped the black clad pilot, and Duo hit the floor for the second time in 5 minutes. 

Duo was still lying there, dazed, when a pair of armored boots and a long, brown duster blocked his view. The distinct sound of knuckles meeting flesh broke the silence. Then he heard a limp body hit the floor.

Bouncing to his feet Duo flashed the V sign and grinned at his savior. The tall auburn haired man smiled, his eyes hidden by aviator style shades.

"You ready to get de Hell outta here?"

Heero, having already confiscated the unconscious guard's sidearm, tugged Duo to his side and said, "Why?"

"It needed to be done."

Quatre walked up to the tall warrior and said, "Who are you?"

"Call me Gambit." 

********************************

Wufei jogged behind the tall Cajun, carefully watching him. Wufei did not trust anyone when it came to the security of they're mission. Who was this Gambit? Why had he chosen to help them? With a frown, Wufei returned his attention to the task of getting out of the base alive.

Remy LeBeau was afraid, not the normal fear he felt every time he walked into a battle, but a gut wrenching fear. Could he protect these boys? They were so young... And he had failed before.

'Please God, don't let me fail him again.'

***************************************

Somewhere, Somehow, Someone heard the Cajun's prayer, and smiled.

******************** 

Several years ago

Remy stood tall and proud before the creature who held his son in it's pale hands. Hatred welled inside 18 year old Gambit. How DARE this bastard steal his child!

"It's really quite simple LeBeau, You will lead my Marauders into the tunnels and get them inside the community. Then you may have your infant back." The white skinned menace stated with a sinister smile.

"Fair enough, but you cross me, I find a way to kill you." Remy growled, then left the room.

2 Days later

"BASTARD! You never said anything bout killin' dose people! Gambit NOT a 'sassin!" The Cajun youth screamed.

"Really LeBeau, this is hardly a thank you for the life of your only son, but since the child is no longer here..."

The tenuous control the battered youth held over his destructive power snapped. With an enraged howl of heartbreak, fury, and hatred, Remy let loose. When the smoke cleared the stage of the abandoned Seattle Theatre was obliterated.

Nathaniel Essex stood impassively, a curiously smug smile shaped his black lips.

"Dis ain't over 'tween us, Mr. Sinister... I'll see you in hell for dis." Remy spat. He turned to leave only to have his way blocked by Sinister's drooling fleabag Creed. Without a second thought, Remy 'kenetically charged Creed's uniform.  
He made a satisfying sound as the charge detonated, sending the murderer flying into the rafters. 

*************************************

2 weeks ago

Remy bolted upright in bed, panting. He ran a trembling hand over his face. The long trek back from Antarctica nearly ended his life. He was alone now; he had no place in the X-men. He had worked for their enemy, and that damned him in their eyes. The reason did not matter to Rogue, she no longer loved him. 

With a heartfelt sigh he laid back in the huge bed. He was home. She, who had saved him from death in the frozen wastelands of Antarctica, bringing him home. The one true friend he still had, Rhiannon. Rhia saved him, forcing him to live. Now he was once again installed in the huge bedchamber within Dragon Keep in Scotland. 

A soft knock sounded o the door. "Remy?" A lilting Scottish voice called, "Are ye awake brother?"

"Yeah Rhia, I be awake."

"I have some information for you. I found Meghan's son."

Shock coursed through the mutant. Meghan, his one true love. The only woman to love him unconditionally, who had died to protect their son. Leaping out of the bed, he rushed to the door. "What have you found Rhia?" He asked as soon as the door opened.

"Sinister threw him into a jump-gate. And I found a way to open it. What say one of us bring the lad home?" She grinned.

A grin lit his face and Remy said," I'll get de boy. You stay and get his room ready."

"It may not be that easy lad, From what I've found, the boy is neck deep in a war. Seems the world he was sent to is caught up in a civil war, and the lad is fighting."

"So I stay and help him, get to know him, den bring him home, eh?"

Rhia laughed and held her sister's heart-mate tight. The young Cajun had suffered greatly in the last few years; maybe this would remove the shadows in his eyes.

************************************

Gambit guided his young charges through the base. He ran over the interior lay out in his head. 2 turns left... then 1 corridor down... turn right. The airshaft is in the center of the hall... then crawl about 40 feet up to reach the surface. Transport 1/4 mile off to the west. Then it's jus a hop skip and a jump to de safe house.

It was at that very moment when Mr. Murphy (1) put in his appearance. The small group rounded the last blind corner, as young solider almost ran over them. The guard got off one round, aimed for Quatre, when Remy hit him with a low, vicious tackle. 

Trowa's eyes went wide with horror. The bullet would strike Quatre dead center in the chest! Unconsciously mimicking the hard fighting Cajun, Trowa knocked his golden angel aside and grunted as the bullet plowed a nasty groove in the flesh of his thigh. 

Heero eased in front of Duo and held his gun ready. As the two combatants separated he fired. The guard's face held a look of stunned amazement just before the life faded from his eyes. He was dead before his body hit the floor. 

Gambit gained his feet slowly, If he wanted proof about how his son was raised and the life these boys lead, it was right there, bleeding. Angry with the adults, who turned these... children into soldiers, he made a new promise to Meggie. He would lead these boys to peace, and a new life.

Moving swiftly to the fallen youth, Remy tugged his bandana off and handed it to Quatre. Then he turned to Wufei.

"How bad is it?"

"He will be fine. We have to get some place where he can rest undisturbed however." The Chinese pilot murmured.

With a nod, Gambit lifted the tallest of the five boys easily into his arms and stood. 

"We get out now."

**************************

Heero glared at the door, as if by the heat of his glare alone it would open. He didn't know exactly what that stranger and Duo was discussing in there, but he didn't like it. He couldn't believe that Gambit, as the tall man had introduced himself as, was passing through the area and just "happened" across and rescued them. 

It didn't help that the older man had flashed a wide grin, showing his shining white teeth at Heero's suspicious glare. Heero had been tempted to bare his own, settling instead for growling at the other. 

Heero didn't like the other man, didn't like the way he gazed at Duo with open affection, or the way the man radiated self-confidence, or the . . .color of his hair. The shorthaired boy snorted softly to himself even as he continued watching the door. 

What could they be talking about, shut up in there for over 2 hours. A small voice whispered... with *your* Duo. 

'Yeah, with my Duo... Nani?' Irritably, he yanked his eyes from the door, setting his seething gaze on the opposite wall. 

But instead of the blank wall . . . he saw Duo's face, eyes flashing bright violet before swaggering up to the guard at their prison. What had he felt in those moments . . . inadvertent laughter at Duo's remarks, anxiety for that Baka, anger at himself . . . why was he letting one long-haired idiot get so far under his skin?

That same small voice whispered. 'Because he makes you laugh, even if you don't show it. He makes you want to reach out... to touch that tempting skin, framed starkly in black; to make him laugh... To make him cry with happiness.'

Duo Maxwell made him want to reach out for human contact and warmth, specifically for one loud mouthed brash American. What were they doing in there?

Quatre eyed Heero rather nervously. Heero Yu was fidgeting. Oh, it might not look that way to most people, but the Arabian pilot was used to translating subtle signals from the most silent of people. 

Smiling slightly at his own thoughts, Quatre returned to bandaging Trowa's leg. It was still bleeding slightly, a flesh wound acquired from their rapid flight from prison, but it still required attention. There. Heero's left eyebrow had twitched twice in as many minutes. He had also let out 3 snorts, tapped his fingers against his arm once, and shifted positions 2 times. 

For someone who had been trained to remain still, this was mind boggling to observe. Actually, just what were Duo and Gambit discussing in that room?

********************************************

Duo was currently flushed bright red. He had let out an undignified squawked the older man's last question.

"So Mon petit. That Japanese boy . . . he be your amour?"

Amused, he stared at the sputtering boy before him, 'Oh Mon petit ange. Mon Dieu, you look like your mother...' The same long fall of gold-streaked brown, large violet eyes framed by silky lashes, the heart-shaped face . . . the same cackling laugh when in combat. Grinning, Gambit continued to watch Duo babble. It had started innocuously enough . . . 

"Duo, can we talk for a minute ... alone?" the last bit added when it looked as if the stony faced, shorthaired boy would follow them in. Heero, yes that was his name, had been eyeing him with barely tamped down violence, the boy's fingers  
twitching once in a while . . .as if pulling the trigger on a gun . . .

"Sure Gambit." 

Nervously, Gambit brushed back his hair. Merde . . . he never thought that actually talking to the boy would be harder than traveling to this world. Ah Meghan, if you were only here . . . 

"Duo, I'm your father..." She'd probably smack him upside the head for broaching the subject like that . . . 

The boy blinked at him with wide eyes. Then held up a hand to his face, waving the other offhandedly. 

"Wait . . . I'm having a Star Wars flashback." His son also had Meghan's unpredictability. "Do I have to rescue a princess?"

"Ahhh ... non."

"Fight evil guys to save the world. Check that, I'm already there. Don't tell me you've joined an evil conglomeration bent on destroying/taking over the world."

"Not recently."

"Do I have to undertake special training?"

"Non . . . not unless you really want to."

"Ahhh... Do I have to call you father?"

" ... Not unless you want to."

And awkward silence fell over the room before Duo tentatively took a step toward the larger man. "Umm, so . . . what's mom like?"

"I'm sorry pup . . . she passed away," with those words Gambit clenched his fists. He left out the rest. He had been unable to protect her. She was gone. His laughing, fiery Meghan was gone. He started at a gentle touch on his hand and stared into a pair of solemn eyes, her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Was it bad?"

"Ah."

"What was she like?" 

There was an empathic bolt, not painful, but noticeable. Duo blinked. He tentatively reached out through the newly formed link and said -What? -

Remy smiled faintly and replied. -It's a path link. Your Momma and I shared one too… -

At those words, memories tumbled through his mind. He began to speak. How they had met after his banishment. How she taught him the ways of her people. How she healed the anger, letting him make peace with his father. How he taught her to play poker, only to lose every time. 

Thousands of bittersweet memories of his renegade healer's life... his paradox, an accomplished healer with a wicked talent for war-hammers, a direct descendant of the Highland Hammer, a warrior who led his clan after the Holy Crusades.

Other memories crowed into his mind. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. The way she had tilted her head, letting her hair fall loosely across one shoulder. . . her gentle understanding serenity. 

The scent of her hand, redolent of the herbs she had worked with . . . a thousand little gestures, scents, and words somehow worked themselves free. How they had hand-fasted with Rhia's consent. The joy of knowing their child would be born soon...

The words ebbed as memories of her death came back. That bastard may have killed his wife, but through a miracle, their son was here, standing before him. 

'I swear Meghan. Our ange, he will be fine. He and his friends, they will have a chance; I will not fail here.'

And then to break up the solemn mood, Gambit couldn't help but ask about the sullen, quiet boy who had watched his son with such possessiveness. Ah, a bit surprising, but then, he remembered the look of the other boy. Hard driven, intense, and no doubt more than a bit psychotic but . . . the fierce possessiveness, reminded him more than a bit of how he had felt toward Meghan, and how she had felt toward him. 

They'd be fine. They'd probably have to work around the spandex issue but . . .

Gambit let out a low chuckle, catching Duo in a rough hug. Ah, life was good. Despite all his worries and doubts, his son was here, alive and healthy despite all odds. 

He let out another exuberant whoop. Nothing would be able to stop them. 

'Nothing, Meghan, Je t'aime.'

********************************

In a place known only as the Blessed Glen, a chestnut maned beauty looked through a still pond into the world beyond, and smiled.

"Blessed be my love. Take care."

**********************************

"He's your WHAT? Quatre squeaked.

"My father, cool ain't it? That's what we were talking about last night. He's got all these pictures of him and mom and Aunt Rhiannon. He said he's gonna stay and help us. And if we get down time, maybe go see Rhia-Sama." Duo beamed.

Wufei took a deep breath, "Duo are you sure..."

The braided youth took out one of the many pictures Remy gave him last night. In it Meghan sat at the top of the battlements of Dragon Keep. The sunset behind her turning the sky to a fiery backdrop. She was leaning back against the big Cajun, smiling softly. 

"You look like both of them." He murmured.

It was Duo's smile; Wufei looked closer and saw other similarities as well. Duo would no doubt look like Remy when he matured; the features of their faces were too similar to be anything but father and son. The eyes, hair, and the smile though, that came from the woman.

"I got his empathy too. We don't know if I inherited any other talents or not. Dad said Aunt Rhiannon would have to test me for that. Even if I do have it, it's up to me if I want to train to use it."

"Does Heero know?" Quatre murmured

"Nope, I haven't seen him yet, why?"

"I don't think he's very happy with Remy right now..."

*********************************************

Remy dodged the high kick aimed at his head and hid a grin. 'Oh yes, this boy is definitely jealous. Good, Duo deserves someone who would love and fight for him.' Remy felt the tension leave his own form as he cut loose. This was better than sparring with Wolverine in the Danger Room...

Heero all but snarled as the agile man dodged he every blow. He KNEW that the big swamp rat was amused. Infuriated, he cut loose with a series of powerful, blade handed strikes that would have dropped another man. The Cajun merely smiled and matched him blow for blow. Swinging his leg in a low sweep, Heero then pivoted and delivered a haymaker that should have caught his opponent unaware.

Remy barely evaded the upper cut, feeling the boy's fist sizzle past his nose. Oh yeah, this kid was good. 

Snapping out his Bo, Remy grinned and said, "You good pup, let's make this interesting eh?"

Heero grunted and grabbed a pair of tonfas. He'd teach this arrogant Cajun a lesson about messing with HIS Duo...

Remy all but laughed out loud. This kid was broadcasting so strongly; he didn't need to be an empath to pick up on his intentions. He knew he wouldn't leave this room without bruises, but he wanted to test the stoic youth. If they were to survive the war, they had to be ready.

***************************************

Duo and the others could only watch as the two warriors cut loose in the training room. Duo bit back several warning cries as his father and the boy he loved fought tooth and nail. Finally tired of watching the two most important men is his life trade blows Duo keyed into the PA and said, "Father, Heero? Are you gonna eat dinner with us?"

Stunned, Heero didn't even see Remy's foot as it swept his legs out from underneath him. He felt his back hit the floor and rolled into a smooth handspring, his mind still processing what Duo had said. 'Father... not lover... Father..."

Remy smiled and shook out his ponytail. "You ready to eat Heero? Gotta hand it to you pup, that’s the best work out I've had in a long time."

Then, with a smile, Remy imparted a bit of advice Wolverine had passed on to Rogue not too long ago, "Don't wait for the time to be perfect, cause for warriors like us it never is."

Heero looked at Remy blankly, had the big Cajun just given his... blessing?

With a paternal grin and a clap on the back, Remy walked out of the room.

***************************************

Far away, Meghan laughed. Oh yes, her Beloved was enjoying himself. She watched as the dinner began. Each boy asked questions about her. What was she like? Was she a fighter? How old was she when she passed on? How did they meet?

She chuckled as Remy told them how Rhia took the keys to his Harley on punishment for getting drunk. And how they had, in turn spiked the punch at the Christmas party; then gave her cup after cup, until she was so hammered she couldn't see  
straight. It was good to see Remy dwell on the good times rather than the pain of her 'death'. She was officially dead; it was just that the High Clan Druid's held the gift of the Blessed Glen. From here she could watch over her child, her mate, and the young men who made up their family.

She smiled and whispered, "Give him the sight, the strength, and the knowledge to use the Gift he received from me Lord. He will need it all too soon..."

Turning away from the scrying pool, Meghan laid down to rest.

***************************************

"So what do you pups want to do after de war?" Remy asked from his perch on the counter-top.

Quatre smiled and leaned into Trowa, "We are going to return to my home. I have family holdings that will need overseeing."

Trowa's lips moved into a small grin as he looped an arm around the golden pilot's waist.

Duo frowned, "I haven't thought of what I want... I mean some days it feels like this war will never end."

Remy placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "You got an Aunt back home that will skin me alive you don' at least come to visit. 'Sides, you are de heir to Dragon Keep and the Macgregor Clan. There are lots of things you can do yet. And ya friends are welcome at de Keep for as long as they like. Rhia misses having teenagers run through de place, says it keep's her young."

During this Heero edged closer to Duo, unobtrusively upporting the braided youth.

Wufei left the room.

"What's wrong wit him Duo?"

"Wufei’s clan, his wife, everyone he had... They were all killed. I don't think he planed on living through the war Dad." Duo leaned slightly into Heero, letting the Japanese pilot know he was welcome.

Remy frowned, ruffled Duo's hair, and went after Nataku's pilot.

Wufei found a seat on a cold concrete bench and looked at the night sky. After the war is over... the words kept running through his head. All he had was battle, what would he do once it was over?

"Why not come wit Duo, Heero, an me? De Keep is huge and Rhia likes de company..."

"Na... NANI? How did you?"

Remy sat next to the shaken youth and said, "I'm an empath. I can sense emotions, mental images. I don' mean to pry, but you were broadcasting. You got a home with my family as long as you want Chang Wufei. Duo considers you family, that's good enough for this swamp rat."

Wufei blinked back the moister in his eyes... A family, to truly have a family once more...

Going on instinct, Remy but a strong arm around the delicate pilot and drew him into a comforting embrace. He knew what it was like to lose every thing, to only have anger and revenge to live on. This boy was too young, he had some much he could do. Making a decision, Remy put a hand on each shoulder and said, "Chang Wufei, as a elder of the High Clan of Macgregor, Brother of the Laird, I welcome you as brother of my son to de clan. You are one with us."

Wufei nodded and said, "Thank you Elder."

" 'S just Remy, pup."

*****************************************

Duo looked on as Heero made his fourth circuit around the room they were sharing. What was Heero doing? 

Stopping before Duo, Heero took a deep breath and said, "Duo... Duo I..." Biting off a snarled curse, he jerked the boy into his arms and pressed an almost desperate kiss to his lips. Duo stiffened and Heero drew back, terrified that he had driven Duo away.

"Baka, you can't loose me Heero." Then Duo placed his velvety lips on Heero's and let him know just how much he loved him. It took all night.

************************************

With a loving smile, Remy felt his son say 'good night' as he guided the tired Chinese boy back into the house. Several hours passed before Wufei managed to tell his new 'father' how the colony and Nataku had been destroyed. Then for the first time, Wufei cried. He sobbed out all the pain, guilt, and loneliness that sat on his heart and soul. 

Remy wrapped his arms around the shattered boy and held him through the storm, cursing those responsible. When the weeping abated, and Wufei lay exhausted in his arms, Remy took the boy back inside. Trowa and Quatre looked up from their place curled up on the couch. Remy just put a finger to his lips and but Wufei to bed. 

Wufei felt those careful hands as they tucked him in and thought fuzzily, 'It's been a long time since anyone took care of me...' Then he was fast asleep.

When he returned to the outer room, Quatre said, "How is Wufei?"

"He'll be ok, he just needed to talk to someone. Right now he needs to sleep. You two gonna play slap an tickle on de couch all night or take it to ya room?" Remy quipped.

Quatre flushed an alarming shade of red and Trowa chuckled. Then he placed a lusty kiss on Quatre's lips and said, "Good night Remy-San."

"It's just Remy and Good night to you too. Have fun." The last was added with a wicked grin.

******************************

Morning came with an ugly surprise.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeerroooo? Where are you Heero?"

Heero glared out the window and snarled, "Omae o Koruso..." and grabbed his sidearm. He could not deal with Relena this early in the morning.

Gambit quirked a brow as the snarling pilot stalked to the kitchen. As the boy drew near, Remy said, "Keep de other in their rooms. I'll get rid of her."

With a look of almost desperate gratitude, Heero slunk back to his room, a cup of coffee held in one powerful hand.

Remy took a deep breath, pasted a pleasant smile on his face and answered the door.

"Bon Jour miss, can I help you wit something?" He knew he was pouring on the charm, but his son and Heero needed time together to cement the sweet new love they shared. So if that meant charming the socks off the prissy girl before him, so be it.

She looked down at him (quite a feat since Remy is 6'2") and said, "I want to see Heero."

"Sorry petite, no one here by that name. Just my son and his friends on break from school. Boys and they're camping... What's a father to do? You check de place 5 miles down de road? I know there is someone staying that way."

Charm rolled off him in waves and Relena blinked and said, "Why thank you. Have a nice day, sir."

"Oh ya more den welcome petite. Have a nice day ya'self."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Remy closed the door.

***************************************

Duo peeked out of his room... "Is she gone?"

Remy laughed outright, "Yeah Ange, she's gone. Who the hell was that anyhow?"

"Relena, currently the chief pain in Heero's ass. She's obsessed with him." Duo answered with a dry chuckled. Eyes sparkling with good humor, he sent several memories to his father via the telepathic bond between parent and child.

Remy began to laugh, not a quiet snicker but a full chested explosion of mirth. The lengths this young woman went through to get Heero's attention, when he was in love with Duo...

The other pilots tumbled from their rooms, drawn by the sound of joy, something not heard in a long time. Even Trowa smiled at the infectious laughter. Wufei rubbed the sleep from his scratchy eyes and reached for his tea. He could not see the  
humor in an early morning visit from Relena.

Patting Heero on the shoulder he snickered and said, "Remind me to tell you pups about Candra... She got a lot in common with Relena."

"Oh?" Quatre said.

"Yeah, self absorbed, sure of her allure, and crazy."

Duo, unable to hold back any longer, collapsed into laughter. 

Remy wasn't done yet. "She's Blond too! Lots of simpering loyal minions... real pain in de ass eh?"

Duo was convulsed with hilarity, rolling on the floor and gasping for breath.

"You got to be careful with the blond femmes... They're evil, EVIL I tell you!" Content that the boys were laughing outright, he resumed putting breakfast together.

***********************

Else where at the X-men HQ

"What do ya mean Cerebro can't find Remy?" Rogue cried.

"Where ever he is, he's not on earth," Jean answered, then thought, or alive. All the X-men knew how and why Remy had been left behind. Though it didn't make it any easier to bear. 

Storm had yet to speak to anyone about her missing friend, but the weather remained gloomy for weeks. 

Jubilee flat out refused to speak to Rogue or Warren as well saying, "Yeah, they're such pillars of truth, justice, and the mutant way, never made a mistake in their lives you know. Never worked for our enemies..." She returned to the Academy  
infuriated, without saying anymore on the subject. This had only widened the gap between Wolverine and the Mall rat. 

'When did they get so judgmental? They even gave Sabretooth a second chance. Remy saved them more than once, he helped me. And they just forgot all of the good he did because of his past. Maybe it's time someone else looked for Gumbo...'

************************************

"So you pups got any missions coming through?"

"Naw, we got about a month of down time, why?" Duo replied, still trying to beat Heero at Connect Four(TM).

"You wanna take ya friends and meet your aunt?"

"Can we?" Duo chirped

"Sure can pup, we take de others too. I know Rhia wanna meet the newest additions to de clan."

Wufei smiled at that. "When do we leave Remy?"

"Whenever you pups are ready. Pack up, I'll tell Rhia to open de gate, and we be at Dragon Keep in no time."

Duo and Quatre quickly snagged the others and left to pack up. Remy called out one last bit of good news, "And Relena can't find you at de keep!"

Duo began to snicker again as Heero grabbed his braid to tug him out of the room.

*****************************

"Lass?" Jubilee looked up at the big Irishman in the doorway of her dorm room.

"Yeah Banshee?"

"I need to speak to an old friend in Scotland, and no it isn't Moira. Would ye like to come with me?" Sean Cassidy, AKA the Banshee, eyed his young charge; she changed in the months following Zero Tolerance. With Kitty back and Everett infatuated with Gaia, she was slowly withdrawing. He still didn't know what happened in the training room between Jubilee and Monet, but it looked bad. Maybe a trip unrelated to school or X-men business would cheer her up.

"Sure Irish, I'll go with ya." 

"Alright lass, I'll let Emma know you'll be coming with me."

***********************************

Remy grinned at the pilots, They wasted no time gathering their gear and wiping away any traces of their presence. Touching the amulet at the base of his throat, Remy said, "Bring us home Rhia."

There was a brilliant flash of light and the six warriors were swept into a maw of lightening and power.

Rhia laughed as she opened the Jump gate and waited the return of her sister's only child. She stepped back as Remy exited the portal. Then, with a gleeful cackle, she pounced, knocking the big Cajun to the floor.

"How was the trip little brother?"

"Fine", Remy wheezed.

Delighted laughter caressed her ears and she looked up into the dancing gaze of Duo. Getting up, she brushed her jeans off and said, "Welcome home, Son of My Sister."

Duo looked up at the majestic woman before him. She looked no older than mid-30's,with long wine colored hair and deep serene gray eyes. He could see his mother in that face he realized. Taking a careful step forward, he was swept into the Rhia's arms. She laid her face against his hair and whispered, "Welcome home child."

Duo choked back tears and hugged his Aunt. Then with a smile that was pure Meggie he said, "Rhia-chan, this is my umm..."

Sensing the source of his discomfort, she smiled and whispered, "Your beloved? Good, he looks like he can keep you out of trouble."

With a chuckle, Duo continued, "My Koibito, Heero Yu. That's Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. And this is..."

He got no farther because Rhia walked to Wufei's side and embraced him, "Welcome to our clan Chang Wu Fei. I am Laird Rhiannon. But you can call me Aunt Rhia."

Wufei nodded and offered his sword out of respect. "I thank you, I promise to bring honor to the clan."

Accepting the blade formally, Rhia said, "I accept your blade and the warrior using it. Welcome home."

Then to break the formal mood she grinned and said, "Okay one room for Duo and Heero, I'm betting Quatre and Trowa share a room. So I'll put Wufei in any of the rooms between Remy and myself. We have tons of suites so scope the place out and choose your rooms. Dinner is at 6pm. You have free rein until then. If you're late, I toss the food into the moat, got it?"

"HAI!" the five youths snapped off salutes and scampered out of the main hall.

Chucking, Rhia turned to Remy and said, "I just KNOW Meggie is laughing at us."

***********************

Placing a hand to her lips, Meggie was indeed laughing. She howled with amusement. Oh this was choice. Her sister and her Beloved were about to get a crash course in Teenagers.

********************

Rhia looked up as the teenage pilots trooped into the kitchen the next morning for breakfast. They wore the same garments as last night. She turned and gave Remy a hard look.

-Where are their clothes little brother? -

-They Gotta travel light Rhia. This is all they have. -

-No members of my Clan will be seen in the same clothes every day. -

Rhia cleared her throat to get the groups attention.

"All right, after breakfast I want all of you to get cleaned up. We're going into town. I refuse to have you wearing the same clothes every day. We'll hit the city, buy clothes for all of you and make a day of it. I bet there's a couple good movies playing and I know the arcade has new games. So hurry and finish your breakfast." 

After laying down the law, Rhia walked from the room, certain in her authority.

Duo blinked twice and said, "Papa? Is she always like this?"

"No petit, sometimes she worse."

Three hours later Rhia made an important discovery, when teens are forced to act like adults; they have a nasty habit of being silly when they can. After chasing Quatre and Trowa out of a fountain, she had to hurry and get Duo out of Heero's dressing room. She was reading them the riot act when she noticed Wufei was missing. With an inner sigh of defeat she stalked off to let them run wild.

Wufei was at this time, sitting in a music shop, wanting to purchase a song he heard earlier that morning. Rhia gave each boy a certain amount of money to spend on 'stuff' while she bought clothes. He protested, saying that he could not take  
her money, only to get The Look. He gave up and took the cash, deciding that if had to take the money, he would also get Rhia something nice. He already arranged for a nice bouquet to be delivered. He walked out of the record store with an album of traditional Chinese music in his hand. 

He only walked a few steps when he heard the sound of jeering voices and a feminine cry of pain. He dropped the CD and ran towards the sound. A girl with short black hair was facing down several young men. Wufei cleared his throat and said, "It is dishonorable to attack a girl like this."

The boy nearest to Wufei swung a length of lead pipe. He then landed on the pavement as Wufei swept his legs and punched him in the face. The girl took the opportunity to take out the two bullies closest to her. The last two, seeing to odds shift, ran for it. Wufei walked to the girl and held out his hand. She looked up at him with clear blue eyes and said, "Thanks."

Wufei walked with her to the food court saying, "Are you alright? Did you come with friends?"

"I came by myself. I wanted to think about stuff. Then those losers started in on me and you know the rest."

Wufei purchased a meal for each of them and sat with her on a secluded bench. "My name is Wufei Chang."

"Jubilation Lee."

The two teens spent the next three hours talking and with a sigh, she looked at her watch.

"I gotta go, I promised Sean I'd be back at 6. Umm do you live around here?"

"I am visiting my Aunt. I'll be here for about a month. I'm at Dragon Keep." Wufei replied, hoping that Jubilee would be around for a while.

"Cool, listen I'm with my guardian we're visiting here in town. Maybe we can... maybe we can do this again?" Jubilee almost kicked herself. She just met this guy; he probably had a string of girls a mile long...

Wufei couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I would like to see you again. Could you meet me tomorrow?"

"Same time same place?"

"Yes."

"Deal, I'll see you tomorrow Wufei."

With a wave Jubilee bounced off. This was awesome! She met a cute guy and he wanted to see her again. Gaia could keep Ev, she decided with a wicked grin. Jubilation Lee moped after no boy!

Wufei smiled the entire ride back to the keep. She was pretty, and fun. She bubbled with life, something he desperately needed after fighting for so long. Holding the knowledge that a pretty girl liked him close, He joined in the conversation around him.

Rhia smiled into her rear view mirror. It was good to see the five boys laugh and talk like normal teens. Wufei even got into the act, tugging on Duo's braid joking with Quatre. When she pulled up to the Keep, Remy stood in the doorway with a  
beautiful floral arrangement in his hands.

"Their gorgeous, Remy..."

Remy leaned close and whispered, "Wufei got 'em for you Rhia."

Rhia took Wufei's face in her hands and placed a motherly kiss on his forehead, "Thank you Wufei. It's been a long time since someone bought me flowers."

The Chinese pilot blushed to the roots of his hair and endured the good-natured teasing from Duo as they put on new clothes and got ready for dinner.

Jubilee was all but dancing on air as she sat down with Sean for dinner. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. When Sean asked about the sparkle in her eyes she just said, "I made a friend today. Is it ok if I go to the mall again tomorrow?"

Sean was so happy to see her in good spirits, that he gave the ok. That night he called Emma.

"You were right Emma, She needed to get away from everything at the school. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. How are things at your end?"

Emma gave a sigh and said, "I may strangle Monet, but other than that, it's fine."

Sean gave a sleepy chuckle and wished her goodnight. Turning out the lights he laid down. His mind turned in circles. He was so sure that Emma was inducing his feelings for her, but they grew as time passed even as far away as he was.

Emma rolled over in bed and looked at the eastern sky. She missed Sean terribly, and he was with Moira. Lifting her chin she muttered, "Take care of him MacTaggert." She returned to her empty bed and dreamed of Sean, holding her and telling her that he loved her.

Sean was at that moment dreaming. He held Emma in his arms, seeing heaven in her blue eyes. She was telling him how much she loved him, how she wanted to be something better because of him...

With a groan, he knocked the alarm clock off the stand when it went off five minutes later.

Jubilee had breakfast ready and was already headed out the door when Sean exited his room.

"Bye Irish! Be back later!" with that she was gone.

Sean chuckled at the renewed joy in his young charge and sat to eat his solitary breakfast.

Wufei left the Keep with the keys to the Jeep in one hand. Rhia only said, "Dent it and you're toast," before handing him the keys, tucking money in his pocket and shooing him out the door. He told her he was meeting a new friend in town and she told him to be home in time for dinner and call if he wasn't coming home for lunch.

With a happy smile he drove off to town.

"Oi what's up with Wufei? He grinned all through breakfast and lit outta here first thing."

"Leave him be Duo, He made a friend in town yesterday and wanted to spends the day with them." Rhia said sternly. Then she ruined the effect by smiling and said, "You guys wanna go horseback riding today?"

Getting her positive answer, she went to roll Remy out of bed and sent Trowa and Quatre to fix a picnic lunch.

********************

The newly formed Clan of Dragon Keep lay on the grass near the Hot Springs. The picnic was over and the food was bundled up in the baskets. Rhia leaned back against the tree and watched as Heero floated on the soft currents of warm water. Bringing them here was a good idea, she decided. 

Trowa and Quatre wandered off 30 minutes ago headed in the direction of the caves. They took a quilt with them and Rhia figured she wouldn't see them for a couple of hours. Remy was sleeping in the shade of the rowan tree. Duo sat next to her and asked several questions about Meggie. Life was good.

***************************

Meghan sat bolt upright within the Blessed Glenn. She could feel dark power headed for her family. Oh lord... Please don't let this be who I think it is.  
*********************************

Sinister smiled as his thugs took their positions. Creed was ready to get even with Remy for the defeat the young Arcadian handed him several years ago. He flexed his claws, growling low in his throat. This was gonna be fun…  
************************************

Concentrating with all her heart, Meghan reached out…

-Duo… -

Duo looked up and said, "What?"

Rhia glanced at him; "You say something kid?"

"I heard someone call my name. You didn't hear it?"

"No."

-Duo… Listen to me… -

"There it is again!"

Rhia nudged Remy with the toe of her boot and reached for her staff. She had a bad feeling about this.

-Duo, it's your mother, Meghan. Listen to me child. There is danger nearby. You have to get back to the keep… -

That was cut off by a scream of blood lust as the marauders hit the sheltered springs. Creed took point headed straight for Remy. Duo cried out and leapt to the side. Heero roared out of the water, gun already in hand.

Rhia shook her head and bashed Arclight's face in with her staff. She let her gaze sweep over the area. Heero was one on one with Blockbuster, and Remy had his hands full with Sabretooth. She thanked God that Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei weren't caught up in this mess; she returned to the fight at hand.

Heero flipped over Blockbuster's head and dropped him with a hard right. He was grateful for that sparring session with Remy now. The cocky mutant taught him new moves that were very effective. He squared off with Scrambler and growled, "Omae o Koruso."

Remy was dodging left and right. He clearly remembered the feel of Sabretooth's claws as they ripped into his torso. Eyes narrowed he struck Creed sharply in the head and murmured, "Aww did de widdle kitty hurt his widdle head?"

Creed went postal and sent his claws for Remy's throat. Remy dodged the strike, landing another blow to Creed's face.

Heero was at this time, using Scrambler as a club, throwing him into Vertigo and Harpoon. With both effectively out of the game he turned his attention to his new found family.

Prism was currently firing lasers at Duo. Duo ducked several blasts and felt his head go suddenly light. He stared in horror as 1/4 of his braid landed at his feet, victim of Prism's last laser. Infuriated, the violet-eyed youth grabbed  
the gun Heero dropped and shot the marauder right between the eyes. He turned and saw something right out of his father's nightmares. 

It was tall, with snow-white skin and hellish red eyes. A tattered cape draped his shoulders and a red diamond marked his forehead. Duo snarled one word, "Essex."

Sinister smiled, he would now retrieve his prize. He didn't need LeBeau anymore. Not when he had the boy. Nodding at Creed, the scientist walked toward the pilot.

Creed sent his claws in a stunning arc that would have ended in Gambit's chest, but at the last second something else happened. The shorthaired boy jumped in front of the Cajun and took the blow. Claws buried in the pilot of Wing Zero, time  
seemed to freeze.

Rhia looked on in horror as Heero slowly dropped to the ground, bleeding badly. Remy gathered the boy in his arms, stricken. Then they heard it. A sound of disbelief, a cry of denial, of rage, and it came from Duo.

Trowa and Quatre heard the sounds of battle from their niche and dressed hurriedly. Getting their guns, they raced to the clearing just in time to see Heero fall. They heard a crack of thunder and the cry of a wolf. Looking at Duo, they froze.

Sinister had not foreseen one-thing. The High Clan Druids are warriors. They have been Warriors since the dawn of time. It is said that whenever peace is needed, a wolf will be born of a healer. And that Wolf will be the one to bring peace. That Wolf also commands a large amount of power. Sinister was about to learn that Wolves are always most dangerous in the defense of their cubs and mates.

Duo dropped to his knees a ragged cry still on his lips when he heard that voice once more.

-Duo, listen to me. Let the power come my son. Feed it with your sorrow, You can save them. But you must embrace the power, the legacy that lies in your soul. -

Remy and the others could only stare as what was left of Duo's braid exploded in a mass of emerald power. His hair whipped by an unseen wind, the boy rose to his feet. The force of the energy made even Remy's teeth ache. Then he realized what was happening. His son was the Druid Wolf.

Duo turned his now emerald and orchid colored gaze on the attackers. Lifting one hand, he sent wave after wave of mystic power at them, vaporizing them. Then he turned his smoldering eyes to the leader of the attack. 

If possible, Sinister lost what was left of the color to his face. He hadn't predicted this. The boy was more powerful that he had ever dreamed. That was the last thing Sinister would think for a long time as Duo blasted him into the stratosphere.

Dropping to his knees once more, this time next to his beloved and his father, Duo cried out to the voice again.

-How can I save him? -

-Let the love you bear for Heero guide you. Feel that power, ease it into his body. Imagine his form, as it should be, whole and healthy. The magics will do the rest my son. -

Duo placed a hand on Heero's forehead and said, "Please don't leave me Heero. I can't bear to lose you, not now."

A gentle glow enveloped the two pilots as the magic swelled and dissipated. Holding their breath, the group waited. Duo bent his head over Heero and a lone tear dripped onto the still boy's cheek.

"Baka…" came the hoarse whisper.

"H… Heero?"

"Hn. Help me up." Was the reply.

With a cry of pure joy, Duo glomped his Koibito, and wept tears of happiness.Remy turned to wipe away his own tears. Then he thanked the benevolent spirit that guided his son.

In the Blessed Glenn Meghan smiled mistily and whispered a blessing on the couple below her.

************************************

Wufei and Jubilee walked through the town square. Wufei felt more content than he had in along time. It was the perfect date for the two teens, but of course fate had to interfere. Fate in the form of Nanny.

The crazed kidnapper took both teens, muttering as she scanned the Chinese youth. Wufei in turn made some nasty promises to the creature concerning his sword and her head. They were tossed into a cell. Jubilee shivered at the cold, concentrated and 'paffed' enough to warm the room. Wufei stared until she said, "I'm a mutant. I can do thing most people can't. I, I suppose you'd like me to stay away from you now...

"No! It's not that, it's just that the only person I've ever see do things like that is Duo's father."

The two spent several hours talking. Jubilee told him of her capture by OZT and her interrogation. Of how she freed the other, how things changed now that Pryde was back with the X-men, and how Gaia and Ev were all over each other.

Wufei spoke of his colony, how Nataku had died, and how he now fought in her name.

Jubilee shook her head, "Our lives are really screwed up ya know?"

Before Wufei could say more a ray of purple energy shot out of the darkness headed for the girl. He shoved her aside, taking the blast in the back. Wufei felt his head explode with sensation and heard Jubilee scream, no not scream, he could hear her... Inside his mind!!!

The ray intended to turn Jubilee into a 8 year old had instead combined the thoughts of both teens, giving Wufei an Alpha scale telepathic bond to the girl and jump charging Jubilee's powers. Jubilee cradled the shuddering pilot in her arms, She now had all of his memories, and he hers. She wept silent tears for his pain, while Wufei tried desperately to control the thoughts roaring in his head.

He slowly became aware of her voice, soft and gentle, soothing the turmoil leading him back to sanity. He listened and made out the words, "It's gonna be ok Wufei, We just gotta hold on a little longer and we'll be ok..." She sounded like she was crying, and Wufei did a slow burn.

-No one is gonna make her cry… not while I'm here. Jubilee? Can you hear me? -

-What the Hell!?! Wufei? -

I think we would be well served to use this to our advantage, don't you agree? - 

The mall rat gave an evil little chuckle and drew on Wufei's memories of combat, he in turn drew on her knowledge of Mutants. A dark grin lit the faces of the new friends and the began to plot.

****************************

"Hey shouldn't Wufei be back by now?"

Rhia laughed and said, "I told him to be home for dinner, cut him some slack"

There was an earth shaking explosion in the distance and Rhia fell out of her chair.

*********************

Oh yeah! Brilliant! Blow up the cell… that was fun!"

Wufei laughed outright at Jubilee's soot smudged face. A beeping sound split the silence and both looked at the com units on their belts.

-kuso! - they thought in unison.

(Jubilee! Lass are ye alright?)

"Yeah Irish I'm fine, why?"

(Ye didn't hear the explosion?!?>)

"Oh that, yeah I heard. Listen I'll be back in 30 minutes. Is that ok?"

(Aye lass. I'll see you then.)

{WUFEI! Tell me you were not involved with that explosion I just heard!}

"I wasn't." Which was the truth to a point. After all Jubilee did the detonation, he merely erected a TK shield, on his first attempt, to protect them.

{Thank the Lord, listen, ya coming home soon?}

"Hai, I'm walking Lee home, I'll be back in 45 minutes."

{See you then lad.}

The two exchanged evil grins and Wufei escorted Jubilee back to the cottage she and Sean were staying in.

Wufei picked up on her turmoil as they walked back and said, "You could... write to me and send the letters to the Keep. We try to get out mail once a week. Then I could write to you…"

Jubilee smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

-We can see just what range we have on this link too. Do me a favor Wufei? -

-Of course Jubilee. -

-Tell Remy not everyone blames him for the past and He's still my friend. -

Remembering the information he received from her, he nodded and vowed to give Warren Worthington III a lesson in manners…

Chuckling she sent to him, -not nice, shave his head bald, then kick his ass! -

Giving the Mall Rat a hug, Wufei left her at the door and returned to the keep, humming 'Cover me' by Candle Box.

*******************

With the month of vacation up, the group headed back into the war. They had several missions coming up and needed to prepare. They had a real edge now. A Master thief, ranked 3rd in the World. The only ones better were retired. The war with OZ was about to get wilder.

Wufei sat on Nataku's hand. He reached out with his mind in a tight band. He felt Jubilee answer.

-yeah? -

-Goodnight J-chan. -

-Night Wufei.-

Wufei looked up at the stars. He wondered what Treize was doing. He felt guilty about his feelings for the General, but he didn't know what to do. It was as though the tall soldier held him in a spell. One he could not break. Shamed, he ducked his head and whispered, "Nataku, forgive me."

With a tired sigh, he went inside to eat dinner.

*************  
OWARI


End file.
